A filter element is known from WO 2009/047196 A1 in which the configuration of the seals of the filter element, having two ring bead-shaped arrangements and a sealing groove therebetween, ensures that on the one hand a sealing effect is achieved, and on the other hand, axial support of the filter element in a housing is achieved. Specifically when using plastic for sealing onto elements exposed to vibrations, a design is required which functions reliably even under extreme temperature fluctuations.
Furthermore, WO 2009/047196 A1 describes a filter system comprising a filter element. This filter system serves in particular for filtering the intake air of an internal combustion engine, and comprises a housing and a cover for accommodating the filter element. The filter system is provided with two annular grooves which in the region of the seal communicate with the sealing contours of the filter element.
An air filter arrangement is known from DE 20 2008 018 217 U1, having an air filter housing and an air filter cartridge. The housing seal at the open end of the air filter cartridge has a seal that is directed radially inwardly. At the closed end of the air filter cartridge, there is a projecting/receiving arrangement that prevents the air filter cartridge from rotating in the housing during operation, and which allows an association of the air filter cartridge with a certain type of air filter. A counterpiece of the arrangement is attached to the second end of the air filter cartridge, the other counterpiece being part of a housing cover. The projecting/receiving arrangement is composed of a wound ring element which has alternating convex and concave sections and which engages in a counterpiece having a shape that is the negative thereof.